A Worrisome Blonde and His Dominant Raven
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Severus dragged his blonde lover behind him, through the vast halls of Malfoy Manor until they reached their rooms. The raven haired male wanted to ensure his lover was indeed healed and fine; if checking involved him kissing every inch of Lucius' smooth skin then so be it. Side-Fic to Harbinger; this is Yaoi! Don't Like? Don't Read! Complete!


_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: A Worrisome Blonde and His Dominant Raven_

_Notes: This is a side-fic for Harbinger and it takes place after the raid on Order Headquarters in Chapter Twenty-One. Enjoy Lovelies; also you do not need to read Harbinger to understand this as it is a PWP. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

Severus dragged his blonde lover behind him, through the vast halls of Malfoy Manor until they reached their rooms. The raven haired male wanted to ensure his lover was indeed healed and fine; if checking involved him kissing every inch of Lucius' smooth skin then so be it.

Finally, the lovers reached their bedroom, after locking and warding the door for privacy Severus turned to look at his still flushed blonde. The onyx eyed man could see that the adrenaline and thrill of victory were still running high in his companion; those gorgeous grey eyes were blown in the high caused by battle.

The taller man stalked forward, pinning his love with a hungry stare; "I was worried Lucius. Why do you make me worry?" The slender blonde lowered his eyes to the floor and coyly smiled at his dominant lover; "I apologize for making you worry Severus. What can I do to make you feel at ease?"

A feral smirk crossed the usually blank potions master's face; "Strip for me and then lay down on the bed." The pretty blonde nodded eagerly, making Severus chuckle inwardly; Salazar he loved it when Lucius was like this, so submissive and wanting.

The dour man sat in the chair near the fire and watched with starving eyes as his love revealed his body to him, slowly removing his robe then his shirt until the slender male was bare before his raven haired mate; no magic was used Severus liked to watch his lover undress manually.

When Lucius was laid out on the bed, his cock hard and twitching in anticipation for what Severus would do; the taller man rose from his chair and waved his hand over his body, his clothes were removed and sent into the laundry for the elves to tend to.

Now nude Severus made his way to the large bed that held his love, crawling predatorily in between Lucius long legs Severus just took the time to examine his partner's body; Lucius Malfoy truly was perfect in every way to the onyx eyed man.

Reaching upward the dark haired man ran his large hands through Lucius' long blond hair, twirling the ends in his nimble fingers. The blonde under him was breathing heavily and quickly losing patience with his taller lover; it seemed the blonde wanted his needs sated.

Too bad for his dear blonde as Severus would not be rushed in this, removing his hand from Lucius hair he began to caress his love's aristocratic face and neck, rubbing out the kinks that the dark man found in his love's neck. A moan of pleasure left Lucius' pretty lips at the treatment his sore muscles were receiving at Severus' talented hands.

Once the knots he could reach in his blonde's neck were relaxed Severus brought his other hand up and together his talented appendages began to massage Lucius' still tense shoulders; this process went on until Severus was at his partner's slender feet and the blonde on the bed was leaking pre-cum and pleading with his dark lover to touch him.

Severus was not ready to stop his torture yet; "Touch you Lucius? Where would you like me to touch you? Hmm, here?" A moan of agony escaped Lucius' mouth when Severus began to massage his hips, so close to where the blonde needed his lover to touch; "Please Severus touch my cock, Please!"

A smirk of satisfaction drifted onto Severus' face; "As you wish." Without further ado the onyx eyed man brought his hands to his lover's arousal and balls, stroking the blonde's stiff member while he rolled his blonde's tight balls in his hand.

Wanting to taste his love the taller man hovered over his mate, not stopping his motions on the blonde's erection or balls, and brought his lips to Lucius' pretty plump ones. The man under him threw himself into the kiss, opening his mouth the instant Severus' tongue came into contact with the seam of Lucius' closed lips.

Little whimpers and moans from the writhing grey eyed man escaped their mouths as their tongues slid against the others; Severus was drinking it all in, savoring the sweet taste of his blonde and positively devouring the sounds of pleasure the blonde was releasing.

Still in his right mind, something Lucius seemed to have abandoned long ago, Severus pulled away from the addictive mouth as well as removing his hands from his lover's shaft and testicles; "I can't have you cumming yet Love. I want to be inside you when you come undone."

A little mewl of discontent followed with pleading eyes met Severus when he pulled completely away from his lover; "Hush Lucius, you'll get what you want soon." A little petulantly the blonde nodded, knowing not to push Severus unless he wanted to finish himself.

The dark man resettled on his knees in between his blonde's wantonly spread legs, after summoning his wand Severus cast the appropriate spells on his lover's plump arse; one to clean, another to lubricate and the last to relax the blonde's inner muscles slightly.

The last spell he needed at the moment was another lubrication spell on his fingers, three of the long digits were now slick with the smooth gel like substance; "Ready love?" The slender blonde was almost writhing in impatience; "Salazar Severus Yes please yes. Hurry need NGHHH!"

Severus was quite pleased with the noises he could pull from his needy lover just by pressing two of his slicked fingers into his lover's tight hole. The dark male began to ump and twist his fingers in Lucius' ass, coaxing the muscles to loosen further so he would not hurt his lover when he fucked him into the mattress later on.

Severus' free hand rose to tweak and roll Lucius' pink raised nipples, bringing more sweet noised from Lucius' swollen lips; the blonde truly was so responsive and even after twenty years together Severus was still as enamored with him as he was the first time he saw his blonde all those years ago.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts Severus slipped his last finger into Lucius' clenching passage, almost groaning when those slick walls pulled his fingers deeper inside. Lucius was gorgeous like this, spread out on their bed, legs spread wide and he began to fuck himself on Severus' intruding fingers.

The onyx eyed man's free hand left Lucius' now thoroughly abused nipples and began to move lower, caressing the grey eyed male's slightly sweaty skin and making the slender man writhe desperately, trying to get any type of friction to his so far neglected cock and more contact from Severus' broad body.

Deeming his lover desperate and prepared enough Severus removed his fingers from Lucius' body, casting another lubrication charm this time on his swollen cock Severus pumped his cock a few times to spread the lube evenly. HIs erection now covered well the dark man settled over his love's body.

Bringing his soiled hand down to grasp the base of his rigid length Severus pressed the blunt head of his cock against Lucius' winking entrance. Raising his dark eyes to meet Lucius' fogged grey, when their eyes caught and held Severus pushed his cock into his lover's heated passage.

HE watched Lucius' eyes slip closed as a moan of pure bliss left his lips when Severus' hips met the blonde's ass. The raven haired man stilled and let his love adjust to him, a roll of Lucius' slim hips and a command to "Move!' were Severus' cue to begin.

The potions master quickly realized Lucius did not want slow and loving, no the blonde wanted hard and fast if the constant demands and commands for "Harder and Faster!" were any clue. Deciding to give his lover what he wanted Severus rose from his position and shifted to his knees.

Reaching downward he gripped Lucius' calves and slid them up his arms until the settled on his broad shoulders. Once the blonde's legs were where he wanted them Severus leaned forward, leveraging Lucius' lower body off the bed and giving him deeper access into his lover's tight ass.

"Be careful what you wish for love." With those words Severus repositioned his hands, grasping Lucius' hips in a vice like grip and snapped his hips back and thrust them forward with ruthless force, setting a hard pace which had Lucius howling to the ceiling in euphoria.

Satisfied with his performance Severus continued to fuck the blonde into the soft bed, reveling in the hoarse calls from Lucius; at this point his slender lover's words weren't even making sense.

This fact delighted Severus further, he loved making Lucius lose his famed cool, loved making the proud Malfoy Lord beg for his cock. A scream of pure bliss left Lucius when Severus blunt cock head careened into his prostate.

Severus stopped when he felt his cock nail Lucius prostate, readjusting his hips he began to thrust his hips again, making sure to his that little bundle of nerves each and every time he pumped his length into Lucius' willing body.

Their sex quickly turned animalistic with only the sound of slapping skin and pleasured moans being heard in the large room. Severus knew his blonde was about to lose it, he could feel Lucius' inner walls begin to flutter.

Bringing his hand away from his love's hip Severus grasped his mate's flushed leaking cock and began pumping the length in time with his fast thrusts.

At the pace they were going it did not take long for both men to find their release; Severus' balls tightened to his body as he thrust deeply one last time before came hard inside his love's fluctuating passage.

A growl left his throat when he opened his black eyed and watched his blonde throw his head back and rope after rope of his seed stained their heaving stomachs. The raven haired male softly thrust his pulsing cock inside his lover while his hand gently stroked Lucius' length, milking both of their orgasms to the maximum.

When they had nothing left to give Severus removed his sated length from Lucius' dripping hole, letting Lucius' legs fall back onto the bed Severus rolled onto his back and pulled his blonde to settle on his chest. He stroked Lucius' sweaty blonde hair while murmuring words of love to his mate.

Lucius snuggled into the crook of Severus' neck and nibbled the skin there, both men were floating in the afterglow of the joining and did not seem to mind the cooling seed that painted their bodies or in Lucius' case leaked from his well fucked entrance.

"Sleep love, I'm glad you returned to me." Lucius nuzzled Severus again in response, to tired now that the adrenaline had left his lithe body, chuckling the raven haired man summoned his wand and cleaned both of their bodies before bringing the warm blankets to cover their intertwined bodies.

Severus watched his love though half-lidded sleep eyes, thanking any deity he knew for bringing the blonde Malfoy Lord into his life. It may not have been easy for them, Merlin knew it wasn't, but it was worth everything as long as he had Lucius in his life, arms and bed.

Pressing a soft kiss to Lucius' temple the sated potions master drifted off in a contented sleep.

_**Well I hoped you enjoyed this side fic; if you did review, fav or follow so I know you did. **_

_**I thought you all would enjoy a bit of slash of the Sev/Lucius variety. Another chapter for Harbinger will be out soon; PROMISE!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
